


"I like you so much it might even be love"

by PrettyCalypso



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, group home au, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: Based on this prompt: “Ian (15) and Mickey (16) are together by a while. A guy starts to try to have Mickey's attention, Ian becomes insecure. He watches his body for understand if he is beautiful or not and he starts to have some complex of adolescent (he begins to fixate on nonsenses). He starts to avoiding Mickey but when he confronts him in his room he tells all. They make love for the first time and it's naive, tender and sweet.”+ a little sort of Group home AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> A million years later I'm starting to catch up on all the prompts people sent me... Sorry for the delay nice anons!
> 
> I hope this one will satisfy the person who sent it to me. And about the “They make love for the first time and it's naive, tender and sweet.”, I wasn't really in the mood for smut so I wrote it quickly and it's probably not “naive, tender and sweet” but at least it's there.

 

_**12 years old** _

 

Ian spent the first few days following Lip around. He was only twelve, and he was scared. It was not their first time being away from home, thrown into the system, but it was the first time the two boys were sent into a group home instead of a foster family. Lip was doing surprisingly fine in that environment, he knew how to act, and who to talk to, so Ian just followed him around, it was easier that way, and a little bit less scary.

 

They had been in there for a week when Ian started to believe Fiona would never find a way to get them out, and that was the moment when he also started to do things by himself; if he wanted to survive, he needed to be able to do it without Lip. That was about the time he met Mickey Milkovich. Ian would later say Mickey was the man of his life, but at twelve years old he just thought he was cute. He had always been more or less aware he liked boys and not girls, but he also knew it wasn't a good idea to advertise it in their neighborhood, or in their school, and even less in the group home. So Ian kept quiet, and just looked at Mickey from far away. But, of course, the other boy noticed. He came to sit in front of Ian while the redhead was sitting alone at the end of the long metal table for dinner – Lip being god-knows-where doing god-knows-what.

 

“Why the fuck are you looking at me for?” were the very first words Mickey spoke to Ian.

 

“I'm not.” the redhead answered, looking down at his plate, avoiding eye-contact as Lip had taught him.

 

“You fucking are, and I don't like it.” Mickey growled.

 

“I was just thinking I've never seen you before.” Ian was brave enough to try, keeping his gaze on his plate.

 

“Then you weren't looking right, 'cause I've been here since I was nine.” Mickey answered, before leaving the table. “And stop staring!” he added, knocking over Ian's glass of water for dramatic effect.

 

~~~

 

Their second interaction happened two days later when Ian, Lip, and a few other boys, were coming back from school, and the redhead saw Mickey leaning over the side of the building, not really hiding to smoke his cigarette. Ian ran to him without really thinking about it.

 

“Can I have one?” he asked.

 

“No.” Mickey simply answered.

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause I don't share my smokes. Plus you look like a baby.”

 

And with that he crushed the butt of his cigarette on the ground with the heel of his shoe and joined the group of boys entering the building. Ian followed him, but kept his distance.

 

~~~

 

Their third interaction took place the same day. Ian was trying very hard to finish his maths homework before he had to go back to his bed for the night, enjoying the empty cafeteria for the calm and silence the after dinner rush brought, two luxuries hard to find in this place. Mickey was in the cleaning team, in charge of wiping the tables.

 

“You need to get out.” he barked at Ian.

 

“Two more minutes.” the redhead asked. “I'm almost done.”

 

Mickey sighed loudly, but went to clean the rest of the tables, before he came back to Ian at the end of the requested two minutes.

 

“Come on Ginger, time's up.”

 

“I'm almost done.” Ian repeated.

 

“Not you're not.” Mickey replied. “You've been stuck on this exercise for half an hour 'cause for you 159 multiplied by 12 equals 1325. I don't even know how you did that!”

 

Ian felt himself blush and looked down at his numbers more closely. He started to recalculate, scribbling down a few figures here and there on his notebook, when Mickey blurted out:

 

“1908. Now get the hell out so I can finish here and go to bed!”

 

Ian articulated a weak “Thank you.” and collected all of his school books before rushing out of the cafeteria.

 

~~~

 

Fiona managed to get her two brothers out of the group home not long after that, and Ian didn't have any more occasion to talk to Mickey before he left.

 

_______________

 

_**13 years old** _

 

Lip and Ian were sent back in the group home only nine months later. Another surprise visit from the social services at the Gallagher house, and they were back in the system once again. Except this time Ian was somewhat happy because it meant he might be able to see Mickey again. He knew his little crush was ridiculous, especially because Mickey was most than likely not interested, and had spent all of their three small interactions being rude to Ian, but the redhead couldn't help himself. And he only had to wait until dinner time before Mickey was pushing his way through the line, grabbing a plate and settling next to Ian.

 

“Look who's back?” he joked. “Baby carrot boy!”

 

“You remember me?” Ian couldn't help himself but smile.

 

“Never seen someone with so many freckles before.” Mickey bit back.

 

“You're one to talk.” Ian felt confident enough to tease.

 

Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows, apparently very surprised 'baby carrot boy' was no more blushing or avoiding his eyes.

 

“Shut up.” he grumbled, taking his plate with him and going to sit down among several other 'thugs in the making'.

 

Ian was still smiling when he joined Lip – and the friend the older Gallagher had just made – at another table.

 

~~~

 

When they came back from school the very next day, and Ian saw Mickey smoking again by the side of the building, he didn't hesitate before walking up to him. Mickey didn't acknowledge Ian's presence right away, he took another drag of his cigarette while the redhead leaned against the wall, exhaled the smoke in Ian's face, and then handed him the cigarette. The redhead took it just as Mickey walked away toward the entrance of the building. Ian took a quick drag, tried his best not to cough, threw the cigarette away, and ran after Mickey.

 

“Stop following me.” the other boy asked before disappearing inside.

 

They kept this little game going for some time, Ian walkingup to Mickey every time he could, trying to talk to him, and Mickey starting to share his cigarettes with Ian, responding more and more to his meaningless small talk, and even being the one to engage in conversation from times to times. Until Lip and Ian were back to the Gallagher house once again. It happened so suddenly, Ian didn't have time to say goodbye to Mickey, he just hoped the other boy wouldn't be mad at him for leaving like that again, and that Mickey would at least miss him a little bit.

 

_______________

 

_**14 years old** _

 

Things went okay at the Gallagher house for a while, or as okay as it could be, which pretty much just meant no Social Services, and no parents to screw the kids up. Ian found a job in a convenience store, using the very obvious attraction the creepy owner had for him to get hired. The owner's flirting got quickly out of hand though, and Ian was starting to worry he would have to eventually succumb to his sexual advances to keep his job, until one very lucky day when a new costumer walked in. Ian recognized the jet black hair and the grumpy attitude right away, and did nothing to hide his smile.

 

“Hey Mickey!”

 

The boy slightly jumped, and turned on his feet to face Ian.

 

“Gallagher. Haven't seen you in a while. You work here now?”

 

Ian nodded, hovering his small kingdom of overpriced personal hygiene products and crappy food from his seat behind the counter.

 

“How things going at the home?” the redhead asked.

 

“Okay.” Mickey shrugged, exploring the three and a half aisles.

 

“Ian!” the redhead heard his boss called him from the back of the store, before he fully came in sight. “I need you to do the inventory tonight.”

 

The redhead sighed, but nodded his head nonetheless, and waited for his boss to disappear again before giving him the finger behind his back. He heard Mickey laugh behind a bag of chips.

 

“Don't wanna do inventory?” the black-haired boy asked as he set the bag onto the counter for Ian to ring it. “M'sure it could be a great way to steal shit.”

 

“Oh it could.” Ian replied. “But it's not really inventory he wants me to do.”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, and Ian froze. He had never told Mickey about his sexual preferences, and he wasn't sure how the other boy would react in this particular situation. But, thinking of it, it was Kash who wanted to get into his pants, not the other way around.

 

“I think he's interested.” he whispered as a way of explanation.

 

“In... you?” Mickey's eyebrows rose higher.

 

Ian nodded, feeling slightly hurt that Mickey seemed surprised by the mere idea of someone being interested in him.

 

“You want me to bust his kneecaps?” the young thug asked, looking absolutely serious.

 

“No, thanks.” Ian laughed. “I can handle it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

The two boys maintained eye contact for longer than necessary.

 

“I'm sure.”

 

~~~

 

After that, Mickey came back to the store every day Ian was working, making sure Kash wasn't touching him, and scaring without really meaning it all the kids from the neighborhood who wanted to steal from the store. He was so efficient that Kash's wife, Linda, offered him a job as security – job that Mickey accepted after much nagging from Ian. And the two boys started to spend their time together again.

 

_______________

 

_**15 years old** _

 

Mickey was Ian's best friend, and sometimes the redhead even dared to dream they were a little more than that. They had never done anything that would suggest more than friendship, and they had never actually talked about their respective sexuality, but Ian was sure Mickey knew, _at the very least_ , about his crush. And even if Mickey had never said anything either, Ian saw the lingering looks he got from the other boy, especially when they were working out together and Ian's beginning of abs were showing.

 

~~~

 

Things changed when Rudy started coming over to the store. He was a friend of Mickey from the few months he had spent in juvie at the beginning of the year, and he had first stumbled into the Kash and Grab to buy smokes, but ever since him and Mickey had 'reconnected', Rudy started coming more often. The two boys exchanged cigarettes and sometimes a beer during Mickey's breaks, and talked and laughed about their time in juvie. Ian could see the way they were together, how close they were without really showing it, they definitely weren't _'just friends'_ , and Ian hated that. Jealousy started in the pit of his stomach when he first saw them together, and it never stopped growing in the weeks that followed.

 

Ian wasn't sure what Mickey found so appealing about Rudy – the guy looked like he had absolutely never heard of a shower, with long greasy hair and patchy clothes; and he wasn't so bright – but he knew that he was clearly not enough for the other boy. So he started to work to make himself better. He had noticed Mickey liked the way he looked after a good working out session, so he started working out all the time. He took a page out of Rudy's book and tried to look less clean, less choir boy and more South Side trash. And when Mickey seemed to notice absolutely nothing and kept hanging out with Rudy, Ian started to avoid him. He wasn't sure if it was still a part of his big scheme to attract the boy's attention or if he was just tired of it, but somehow this seemed like the best thing to do for a while. He focused on his school work, obtained better grades, he even made lieutenant colonel in Junior ROTC. Until Mickey came barging into his bedroom on a Saturday afternoon when most of the kids – and Fiona – were away.

 

“The fuck is your problem?”

 

Ian raised his head from the chemistry book he had been reading, sitting on his bed, his back against the wall.

 

“What?”

 

“Why the fuck are you ignoring me for?” Mickey repeated, sounding angrier by the second. “Did I ran over your puppy or something?”

 

“I'm not ignoring you.” Ian denied, looking back down at his textbook – textbook that went flying across the room a second later when Mickey violently threw it away. “What the fuck?”

 

“Don't bullshit me! You're fucking pissed and I want to know why!”

 

“I'm not.” Ian repeated, calmly standing up to go collect his book.

 

He bent over to grab the manual and the next thing he knew he was pressed against the bunk bed, Mickey's arm pushed against his collarbones, inching toward his throat.

 

“I could bash your skull in.” Mickey threatened, his voice low and dangerous.

 

“Why don't you do it then?” Ian replied, daring.

 

He wasn't scared of Mickey, he hadn't been scared of Mickey in years. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, and Mickey finally released his grip, taking a step back. He swiped his finger across his bottom lip and shook his head.

 

“Go fuck yourself.” he muttered before starting to walk away toward the door.

 

“I don't like Rudy, okay?” Ian suddenly burst out. “I hate seeing you with him! It physically hurts me! It's doing weird stuff to my stomach and I just want to punch him all the time, and punch you too for hanging out with him! And I tried to be different but it didn't work, you're still spending too much time with him!”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Mickey wondered, his voice having lost all bite, and his eyes showing genuine confusion.

 

“I... guess I like you more than I thought I was. And Rudy is just a douche, really. I don't know how you can stand...”

 

Ian's rambling was cut by Mickey's lips crashing on his own. He didn't even try to talk anymore, he just enjoyed the kiss for as long as he could, before he pulled away and took off his shirt, Mickey mirroring his actions. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Ian touched every inch of skin on Mickey's chest, their lips attached again, moving together. They got rid of their pants and boxers, and were left naked. Ian removed his lips from Mickey's and kissed down his neck, and his shoulder. He looked up and locked eyes with Mickey. They shared a smile, before Mickey dropped on his knees. Ian was so lost in having Mickey’s mouth around his cock that he didn’t even realize the other boy was fingering himself, before Mickey pulled off with a loud 'pop', and produced a condom out of nowhere, rolling it onto Ian's hard dick. Ian smiled again as Mickey settled himself on the bed, ass in the air. Ian took a step forward, placed his hands on Mickey's hips, and slowly started to inch his way inside of him, hesitant, no wanting to hurt the other boy, and not quite sure if Mickey was as inexperienced as he was. The slow pace didn't last long though, and soon enough Ian was pounding faster and faster, unable to control his own thirst and feeling his orgasm coming too soon. At the last minute, he noticed Mickey was jerking himself off and wrapped his own hand above Mickey's to accompany the movement. It only took a couple of more thrusts before they were both pushed over the edge, Ian coming a few seconds before Mickey with a deep grunt. He kept his hand above Mickey's as the other boy came all over his fingers, and he pulled out.

 

Mickey collapsed onto his front, sprawled across Ian's bed, and, after getting rid of the condom, the redheaded boy laid next to him, on his side, propped up on his elbow as he looked down at Mickey. He ran his free hand through Mickey's hair, causing him to turn his head to face Ian, smiling.

 

“For what it's worth,” the redhead whispered. “I've been in love with you since the day we met.”

 


End file.
